


Een a Beet of a Peeckle

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exercise in dialect! Hagrid helps Fleur out with a tricky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Een a Beet of a Peeckle

Hagrid coughed.

"It'll be all rig', I've bin wantin' to do this so long, I guess I was a bit hasty."

"My seester said eet could not 'appen!" Fleur wailed. "Ze moment it began, I theenk something was wrong!"

"Yeh should see what happens to those poor centaurs," Hagrid said, shaking his head. "Don' worry abou' it, I dunno if it's somethin' that that you couldn't be takin' a likin' ter, jus' might need ter get used ter it."

"Eet 'as been too long," Fleur said, sniffling delicately. "But... what do you mean by zat? You theenk it will --"

"An if Bill wants me ter teach 'im," Hagrid said, "I'd be glad to do that."

Fleur wiped her eyes and threw her arms around the half-giant, smiling as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You are more zan a beeg 'airy theeng," Fleur said. "Per'aps you are my friend."

Hagrid blushed and stared at the floor.

Bill sulked as he crawled out of the litter box and slunk back to the bedroom. Fleur beamed.

"The bathroom ees mine!" she said cheerfully.

"That one migh' be a bit o' a squeeze," Hagrid said, pointing to the box, "but I'll make 'im a bigger one."


End file.
